Mary Anne Disobeys Mr Spier
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne was banned from seeing the guys or talking to them after her father saw them there when he came home from work. But Mary Anne kept seeing the guys without him knowing it. What would happened if he finds out she disobeyed him?
1. Chapter 1

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was on Facebook playing a few games and chat with my friends. Dawn and I are allowed to have that account with one condition: no accepting friends' request we don't know (duh). I'm not stupid. And, no pictures that aren't acceptable.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 years old. I'm a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School. That rule goes for both Meredith and Carlos, who have Facebook pages, too. They both know that.

I have been talking to two older guys, who live in another city, and Dad doesn't know it. Jack is 30 and Rick is 24. They're brothers. However, I don't want to take a risk of losing Dad's trust. Besides, they happened to like my and Cam's music and acting skills.

Later, Dawn learned I had two 'strangers' on my Facebook account. Dad wasn't home yet.

"You could get in trouble if you get caught," warned Dawn.

"They live in Stamford," I said.

"Something bad could happen to you," said Dawn.

Luckily, that was when Dad came home with dinner. Sharon was out of town for two weeks for her work.

"You should fess up about what you're doing," whispered Dawn.

"You must think I'm not careful. Plus, they are the fans of mine and Cam's. I am sure Dad would accept that," I said. "Only fans are allowed according to Dad."

That was another exception to the rule. So, I know Dad won't mind about that. The only thing is though you can not agree to meet strangers in person, even if they're your fans. Makes sense to me. Dad knows how to keep us safe. We didn't need to give any passwords since Dad and Sharon trusts us. They're not worried about us.

Rick and Jack invited me for coffee tomorrow, but I said I couldn't. Perhaps over the weekend. Dad didn't know I accepted that invitation because I'm sure he might not let me go, period.

Also, I'm diabetic, so I made sure if I'm allowed to drink coffee by asking Stacey, who said, "Some diabetics are allowed to drink coffee. They can have Splenda and Equal."

She didn't ask me why, so all I said was, "Okay. Just wondering."

Honestly, I never drink coffee and I don't think Dad would let me right now. It has too caffine and coffee could keep you stay awake all night, if you drink it late. And, I needed to sleep. I'd know be in deep trouble if Dad finds out.

I'm a hot chocolate person and I still have it, but I'm not sure about whipped cream. The next day, I decided to get an iPod after I traded in my old phone. Dad had already gave me permission, with an agreement to help pay the bill. I don't need to worry since I baby-sit and I can use that money to pay the bill. My current contracts were in my new phone and I can keep my number. I liked that.

I had my Facebook signed on. I chatted with the guys while doing homework. I signed off when they left. I didn't have their number and I don't feel comfortable to give them mine yet- unless Dad approves that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, my friends knew what was going on, so I made up a story that I'm not going anywhere with the guys.

"Dad only allows me to talk the ones are huge fans of mine and Cam's," I said.

That was a white lie so they don't find out. Dawn knew I was lying, she told me so.

"I'm not lying. You know how Dad feels about letting us going out with anyone we do not know. I'm not stupid to know," I said.

Unfortunately, Jeff is coming down and no one would be around. Dad asked me to keep on Jeff on Saturday while he's at a meeting and I agreed to do it. That because Dawn would be baby-sitting for the Arnolds that day. So, Dad told me not to make plans until he gets back home after five pm.

Later, Rick and Jack were over. We talked in my room. At six pm, they were still there when Dad came home. We're very close and we would talk about everything. Luckily, I was with him while the guys sneaked out to the back door to leave without being caught.

Two days later, Dad found out the guys were there and made them leave. Where was I? Taking care of my high blood sugar. When he confronted me, he forbidden me to see or talk to them. He pressured me to get rid of them from Facebook. I felt bad, but I sort of don't blame him, so all I said was okay. I don't give him trouble. He wasn't mad, just disappointed.

Dawn wasn't home when that happened. However, I didn't remove the guys from the friends list. I know I should've respect Dad, but I still wanted to keep in touch with them. I made up with an idea: do it when Dad's at work.

Now, how should I go meet them on Saturday? I still would have to wait until Dad gets home. If Jeff would hang out with the triplets, that's different. On Saturday, I told Jeff the plan and added, "Tell him you haven't seen me or something."

Jeff agreed. Then, I left. I was at the diner having hot chocolate with the guys. I went home right after and Jeff said, "Your dad called and asked if everything was alright. I told him you were in the shower."

"Oh, okay, fine," I said.

Dad came home 20 to 30 minutes later. He noticed I wasn't around.

"Where's your sister?" asked Dad.

"Oh, she's on the computer," replied Jeff.

Then, I came out from them. All I mentioned I checked my emails. Secretly, I was on Facebook chatting with the guys. It's only a white lie so he won't know. He was okay with it anyway.

Sharon returned from Texas by ten pm. I wasn't home yet.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Sharon. "It's late."

At that time, I had just gotten to my room from the window, closing it quietly, and rushed into bed with my nightgown- just in time- when Dad came by while I was asleep. That was close.

"She's in bed," replied Dad.

"She wasn't at first when I got home," said my stepmother.

"She probably got ready to do so, which is okay by me," said Dad.

In the middle of the night, at two am, I was in my clothes, and sneaked to go down to head out. The guys wanted me to meet them at some club. I was out for only an hour. Luckily, I successfully made it by sneaking and back to bed without being caught.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Dad asked me if everything was alright when he didn't see me in bed during the night.

My blood sugar acted up for awhile, but it's fine now," I said.

Somehow, he believed me.

That afternoon, I was at the park with the guys. Logan met them and I explained they're the fans of mine and Cam's.

"That's cool," said Logan.

I told him about the issue and he agreed to cover for me. Then, they left.

"Your father's main job is to keep you safe," said Logan.

"But he should know nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not sure how to prove it to him," I said.

I knew Logan was right, but I want Dad to know I'm fine.

Later, I was baby-sitting Jeff again. Dad and Sharon were out seeing a rated-R movie. I was also studying for a test. I did it for a bit. That evening, the guys were over and I took off with them telling Jeff to cover for me and he said, "Okay."

20 to 25 minutes later, I got there noticing Dad and Sharon coming in the driveway and rushed in the back to go in from the basement. I came up shortly before they got in. I was able to rush up to my room to study. I already gave Jeff heads up and told him a plan.

"Was that your sister we just spotted out there?" asked Dad after he and Sharon came in.

"I don't think so. She's in her room studying. She took a break in between and just went back up," said Jeff.

Sharon noticed Jeff was correct.

"Okay. Jeff was right. Mary Anne is studying," said Sharon. "It might be our imagination."

"You're probably right on that," said Dad.

I think Dad is suspecting that I'm lying about something because he would check on me twice to make sure I was in bed, but gave in when he figured I was right about my blood sugar after Sharon told him to relax. Good. That could drive me nuts. I better not take off during bedtime hours.

The next day, at school, when I got my test back, I had an A-. After school, I went off with the guys and didn't tell anyone. Logan is covering for me, just to say I'd be with the girls. He told the girls to agree and not to tell Dawn, who doesn't know it, in case she repeats it to Dad about the guys.

That night, when I got home, Dad was fine that I was with my friends. Thank god Dawn was sitting for the Barretts-DeWitts. I had no sitting job until tomorrow. The guys knew I wasn't free. I just had dinner, so I was full. Cam will be back from Bahamas next week, so I won't be with the guys. I'm at the recordings studios daily: Monday through Thursday from three to five pm.

The next day, Sharon said, "You girls will need to baby-sit Jeff today while I'm at work."

"Not me. I'm baby-sitting for Jenny after school until forty-thirty pm," I replied.

"I'm free. Carlos and Meredith can pitch if they're free," said Dawn.

"I am. I don't have a practice until tomorrow, but Meredith is going to be with her friends," said Carlos.

"Oh, good," said Sharon.

After school, Jenny had her friends, Jane and Mary Beth, over. I baby-sit them until forty-thirty on the nose. At home, I did homework. At six-thirty pm, my blood sugar was high. Luckily, it was time for supper. I felt nauseous. I felt better after I ate. All we had was Chinese, which I can have. My blood sugar went back to normal.

The next day, Dad noticed something was wrong: I looked sick. My blood sugar was very high at 500 mg/dl. How did it get that high?

"What were the weeds doing in Mary Anne's purse?" asked Sharon.

"Weeds? I don't take drugs. That isn't good for diabetic," I said.

Those belonged to the guys. How could they have done that to me? I didn't know what to expect. Somehow, Dad was on my side.

"Mary Anne could be right. Someone must of put weeds in her purse without knowing it," said Dad.

That evening, my blood sugar was low, but went back to normal after a glass of orange juice.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, at school, I noticed most of my friends, except Meredith, Carlos, Marci, Kathi, and Patti, were not speaking to me. Why? That makes me wonder about it. No one would tell me. The others didn't have a clue either.

I'm confused. Plus, Logan accused me of cheating on him! Later, I went to him.

"Um, why would I cheat for you for? That's stupid. Those guys are much too old for me. If you think Dad would approve me of dating them, think again," I said.

"And, no one is speaking to you because they do know you lie to them when they found out you were meeting up with the guys. They're concerned something could happen to you," said Logan. "And, you need to tell Dawn."

"No way," I said. "She'll open her big mouth and mention it to Dad or Sharon."

That was when I walked away.

Later, Sharon noticed I didn't come home from school yet.

"Jeff, where's Mary Anne?" asked Sharon.

"I'm not sure," said Jeff shrugging his shoulders.

I was with the guys. When Sharon asked Dawn, she said she didn't have a clue either. Glad I didn't tell her what I was doing. I know she's worried about me, but I know what I'm doing.

"She's with the other girls. She called Dad earlier," said Carlos who was covering for me. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't," said Sharon.

She learned I was right when Dad told her.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me," said Sharon.

"I called your work, but I was told that you left and you didn't answer your cell," explained Dad.

At the park, I was telling the guys about what Sharon had found. They felt bad and apologized for putting weeds in my purse. I forgave them and I gave the weeds back to them.

At home, I was doing homework. I tried to talk to the girls, but they still weren't speaking to me. Mallory and Jessi didn't know what was going on. That's how I was home early.

"Were you really with the girls?" asked Sharon.

"Of course I was," I replied.

I didn't tell her I was with the guys at the park first. I know she's keeping me safe, too, but it's too much.

At dinner, Dad was in the den and Sharon was in the living room when I was sneaking down the stairs and headed out as I closed the door quietly and went to meet the guys.

"Time for dinner," said Meredith who was cooking dinner.

She didn't know I had taken off.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Sharon.

"I don't know," replied Meredith. "I was cooking dinner."

"I thought she was home earlier," said Sharon.

"She was. Why?" asked Meredith.

"She's not in her room," answered Sharon.

"I don't think Carlos would know either. Besides, he won't know he's at basketball practice until 8:00 pm," said Meredith.

I guess Dawn figured it out where I went because she ended up telling Sharon.

"Who mentioned it to you?" asked Sharon.

"Kristy," replied Dawn.

"She knew she was forbidden to see them," said Sharon. "Wait until Richard hears this."

She told him what Dawn had learned.

"Wasn't she supposed to stay from them because of what happened?" asked Sharon.

"You know what? She was," said Dad. "Wait until I see her. She's going to be punished."


End file.
